rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Verbrannte Fäden (Kapitel)
"Verbrannte Fäden" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand und Rahvin bekämpfen sich und wechseln schließlich nach Tel'aran'rhiod. Moghedien und Nynaeve rennen durch den Palast von Andor. Die Verlorene hat sehr viel Angst, doch Nynaeve zwingt sie, ihr zu helfen. Rahvin kann Rand in eine weitere Falle locken, aus der Rand sich nicht befreien kann. Nynaeve findet den Verlorenen und steckt ihn in Brand. Rand nutzt die Gelegenheit und zerstört Rahvin mit sehr viel Baalsfeuer. Rand trifft Nynaeve und Moghedien, und nachdem Nynaeve ihn geheilt hat, verlässt er Tel'aran'rhiod. Nynaeve schläfert Moghedien mit Spaltwurzel ein, da sie weiß, dass die Verlorene sich in Salidar befindet. Zurück in der Wachen Welt erkennt Rand, dass seine Benutzung von Baalsfeuer Asmodean, Aviendha und Mat wiederbelebt hat. Er beginnt Schattengezücht mit Saidin zu töten, bis die Feinde fliehen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand folgt Rahvin durch den Palast. Der Verlorene hatte kluge Taktiken, musste schließlich aber doch vor Rand fliehen und hat nicht gezögert, auch seine eigenen Leute zu opfern. Um sich herum sieht Rand verwüstete Gänge und tote Wachen. Der Schmerz über Morgases Tod streift über das Nichts. In ihm wechseln sich seine eigenen Gedanken mit denen Lews Therins über Ilyena, Elaida und seine eigene Schuld ab. Hinter ihm tauchen Soldaten auf, angeführt von einem Myrddraal. Rand benutzt die Macht und lässt ihre Körper so kalt gefrieren, dass sie brechen und splittern. Er muss sich konzentrieren, um sich zu erinnern, wer er ist. Zwei Diener kauern zitternd auf dem Boden und er sagt ihnen, dass er ihnen nichts tun wird, und sie gehen sollen, weil sie im Palast verletzt werden können. Sie sehen ihn verängstigt an. Er geht weg. Er ist so voll gesogen mit Saidin, dass es ihn zu verbrennen scheint. Er versucht Rahvin zu spüren und fühlt das Gewebe gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich zu Boden zu werfen, bevor Baalsfeuer die Wand zerstört. Er lenkt ebenfalls Baalsfeuer, einen breiten Strahl, der die Wand durchdringt, und fragt sich, ob er es geschafft hat. Er steht auf und lässt mit Luft die Türen aufspringen. Im Raum ist niemand, aber er kann die Rückstände eines Gewebes in eine andere Wirklichkeit spüren. Er weiß, dass er das in Tear schon einmal gemacht hat und folgt Rahvin in die Welt der Träume. Er spürt kein Lebenszeichen und bewegt sich schnell vorwärts, um den Verlorenen zu suchen und ihm kein zu leichtes Ziel zu bieten. Er geht weiter und ist froh, dass Lews Therins Stimme nicht mehr in seinem Kopf ist. Doch dann merkt er plötzlich, wie sein Körper verblasst und er muss sich konzentrieren, um seinen Körper zu halten, dessen Gestalt sich zu der des toten Machtlenkers zu verändern beginnt. * Lews Therin Telamon: hochgewachsen, dunkle Augen, von Sorgenfalten gezeichnetes Gesicht und mehr weiß als Braun im Haar. längere Finger als Rand. Es ist ein harter Kampf, bis er wieder er selbst ist. Er fragt sich, warum Lews Therin versucht hatte, ihn zu übernehmen, doch dann wird ihm klar, dass der Drache selbst Nein gerufen hatte und er vermutet, dass Rahvin das verursacht hatte. Da Rahvin das in Caemlyn nicht getan hatte, vermutet Rand, dass er diese Fähigkeit nur in dieser Welt hat. Er probiert das an einem Rosenstrauch aus, der verschwindet, als er es sich vorstellt. Als er wieder auftaucht, ist Rand klar, dass es Grenzen dieser Fähigkeiten gibt. Er ärgert sich, dass er Asmodean nicht danach befragt hatte. Er denkt, Rahvin müsste ihn gesehen haben, um das zu bewirken und bereut ein wenig, dass Lews Therin wieder schweigt, da dieser sich vermutlich mit dieser Welt auskennt. Er betrachtet die Balkone und Fenster und lässt Blitze darauf niederregnen. Als alles zerstört ist, hört er auf und hofft, dass Rahvin tot ist, doch er will die Leiche sehen und macht sich auf die Suche. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve wirft sich zu Boden, als etwas die Wand durchschneidet, und Moghedien tut es ihr gleich. Sie fragt sich, ob Rand oder Rahvin das verursacht haben. Ärgerlich denkt sie, dass sie das Heilen erlernen will und verflucht die beiden Männer. Sie steht wieder auf und betrachtet Moghedien verächtlich. Die Verlorene würgt, da sie wieder versucht hat, den A'dam zu entfernen. Sie hat schreckliche Angst, seit sie weiß, dass Rand und Rahvin tatsächlich in Tel'aran'rhiod sind. Panisch bittet die Verlorene Nynaeve, zu verschwinden, da die beiden Männer sich körperlich in Tel'aran'rhiod befinden. Nynaeve befielt ihr, still zu sein, denn Moghedien hatte behauptet, man hätte weniger Kontrolle über Tel'aran'rhiod, wenn man im eigenen Körper dort ist, was Nynaeve einen Vorteil verschafft. Sie fragt sich ärgerlich, wieso Rand dort hin gekommen ist. Moghedien sagt, sie müsse ihr zuhören, denn die Männer seien sehr viel stärker, da die Frauen im Traum nicht so viel Saidar aufnehmen können, wie sie körperlich Saidin. Nynaeve ignoriert sie. Sie findet es unfair, dass sie Saidar nicht benutzen kann und auch, dass sie die beiden erst sehen wird, wenn sie ihnen gegenübersteht. Moghedien zerrt schluchzend an ihrem Rock und sagt, sie sei eine Närrin, da Nynaeve nutzlos wäre in ihrem Zustand. Sie bettelt sie an, auf sie zu hören, da die beiden sie vernichten könnten. Nynaeve sagt, sie solle leiser sprechen, um die Männer nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Moghedien sagt, sie müssten weg und will ihr nicht helfen. Nynaeve droht ihr mit Schmerzen, doch die Verlorene sagt, sie hätte keine Angst, da ihre Angst vor dem Tod durch die Männer schlimmer sei. Nynaeve ärgert sich, dass sie nicht von Anfang an härter zu Moghedien war, die anders herum sicher keine Skrupel gehabt hätte. Sie weiß, dass Moghedien Zwang benutzt hätte, doch sie selbst könnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Doch sie war die Seherin ihres Dorfes und musste Männer und Frauen bestrafen, die das Gesetz brachen. Als Moghedien erneut sprechen will, lässt Nynaeve sie sich selbst knebeln, fesseln und sich den Hintern versohlen, um der Frau eine Demütigung beizubringen. Sie sagt sich eindringlich, dass sie sich nicht von der Verlorenen aufhalten lassen wird, obwohl ihr klar ist, dass Moghedien recht damit hat, dass Rand sie vielleicht aus Versehen töten wird. Dann merkt sie, dass Moghedien sich vor Schmerzen windet und zustimmend nickt. Als sie die Schläge aufhören lässt, und den Knebel löst, sagt die Verlorene zwar immer noch, dass Rand sie töten wird, doch sie will Nynaeve jetzt helfen. Nynaeve ist zufrieden und will gerade ihren Plan erklären, als der Palast erzittert und bebt. Als der Lärm und die Bewegung aufhören, hören sie Schritte. Nynaeve ist froh, Moghedien dabei zu haben, da sie mit ihr einerseits die Macht benutzen kann und die Verlorene außerdem viel mehr Angst hat als sie, was Nynaeve mutiger macht. Sie rennen los und folgen den Schritten. Rand al'Thor Rand betritt einen Garten. Die Steinbänke beginnen sich in Menschengestalten zu verwandeln, und Rand zerschmettert sie mit der Macht. Als nächstes lässt Rahvin die Luft zu Wasser werden und schickt ihm fleischfressende Fische. Mit Baalsfeuer zerstört Rand eine Wand und das Wasser beginnt abzufließen. Angestrengt denkt Rand daran, dass das Wasser wieder Luft ist, während die Fische ihn immer noch angreifen. Schließlich schafft er es. Um ihn herum wechseln sich die Bilder von Zerstörung mit denen des unversehrten Palastes ab. Seine nie verheilende Wunde schmerzt wieder. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt die Überreste eines Tores. Er rennt darauf zu, um herauszufinden, wohin Rahvin verschwunden ist, doch es war eine Falle. Er stürzt plötzlich und fängt an, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Er merkt, wie ihm Saidin entgleitet und sucht verzweifelt mit den Augen die leeren Fensteröffnungen ab, um Rahvin zu entdecken, denn er weiß, dass ein einziger Strahl Baalsfeuer ausreichen würde, den sich versteckenden Verlorenen zu töten. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve und Moghedien rennen immer noch durch den Palast und folgen dem Mann, dessen Schritte sie hören. Nynaeve hat ihn ein paar mal gesehen und ist inzwischen sicher, dass es nicht Rand ist. Moghedien atmet keuchend und panisch. Sie steigt hinauf und sieht einen Strahl Baalsfeuer, von dem sie glaubt, dass er von Rand kommt. Sie fühlt Moghediens riesige Angst durch den A'dam und muss sich selbst zwingen, weiter die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Sie geht langsam und vorsichtig, um den Verlorenen zu überraschen und zieht so viel Saidar an sich, wie sie aus Moghedien bekommen kann. Es ist so viel, dass es weh tut und sie ärgert sich, dass Moghedien sagte, die Männer seien stärker als sie. Sie zwingt sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie ungerecht sie das findet und als sie schließlich um eine weitere Ecke späht, sieht sie Rahvin, der sichtlich angestrengt aber lächelnd aus einem Fenster sieht. Nynaeve wartet nicht lange, sondern setzt ihn mit einem extrem heißen Feuer in Brand. Sie sieht ihn schreien und taumeln, doch dann gelingt es ihm, sich mit einem Schild aus Luft zu umgeben. Sein Gesicht ist schrecklich verbrannt, als er sich zu ihr umdreht. Sie spürt Moghediens Resignation durch den A'dam, als die Verlorene aufgibt, weil sie weiß, dass sie sterben werden. Rand al'Thor Auf einem der Balkone brennt ein heißes Feuer und der Kampf um sein Selbst hört so plötzlich auf, dass Saidin mit Gewalt in ihn hinein strömt. Er sieht Rahvins verbrannte Gestalt stolpern und auf etwas hinter sich blicken. Wütend schreit Rand den Namen des Verlorenen und ein mannsdicker Strahl Baalsfeuer schießt aus einen Händen. Er trifft Rahvin und der Verlorene hört einfach auf zu existieren. Rand ist misstrauisch, ob es dort oben vielleicht noch etwas anderes geben könnte, das ihm gefährlich werden kann und er will einen Beweis, dass der Verlorene wirklich tot ist. Er schiebt Saidin ein wenig von sich weg und läuft los. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve versucht verzweifelt, die Flammen um Rahvin wieder anzufachen. Sie ist sicher, dass sie sterben wird, doch dann schießt ein gleißender Feuerstrahl auf den Verlorenen zu und dieser verschwindet einfach. Sie ist nicht sicher, ob das wirklich geschehen ist, weil der Augenblick so kurz war, doch sie hört Moghedien neben sich weinen und spürt die schiere Erleichterung durch den A'dam. Dann hört sie wieder Schritte und zieht ängstlich Saidar an sich, doch es ist Rand. Sie ist besorgt, dass er Moghedien sofort töten würde, wenn er sie erkennt. Da er weiß, was ein A'dam ist, verändert sie ihn so, dass die Leine verschwindet und ist erleichtert, als der Ter'angreal trotzdem noch funktioniert. Rand beachtet Moghedien gar nicht. Er fragt, ob Nynaeve das mit dem Flammen war und ob sie sich an diesem Ort immer mit Egwene trifft. Nynaeve erklärt ihm ängstlich, dass die Weisen Frauen davor gewarnt haben, körperlich nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu kommen, da man dabei etwas von seiner Menschlichkeit verliert. Rand fragt, ob die Weisen Frauen alles wüssten. Er geht zu der Stelle, an der Rahvin gestorben ist und erklärt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache sich Menschlichkeit erlauben kann. Nynaeve bittet ihn, sich von ihr heilen zu lassen. Als sie seine Wunden spürt, zuckt sie zusammen. Sie spürt die nie verheilende Wunde und glaubt, dass das dunkle, böse darin der Makel von Saidin sein könnte. Als sie ihn geheilt hat, tritt er sanft zurück und fragt, ob sie Rahvin hat sterben sehen. Sie bestätigt das. Er sagt, dass es noch andere gibt und Nynaeve spürt Moghediens Angst. Sie sagt Rand, dass er gehen muss, da es körperlich gefährlich für ihn ist. Rand sagt, er würde gehen und obwohl sie nichts spürt, merkt sie, dass sich etwas an der Umgebung verändert. Hinter ihr ist plötzlich keine einzige zerstörte Säule mehr zu sehen. Rand bittet sie, Elayne zu sagen, dass sie ihn nicht hassen soll. Er will, dass Nynaeve ihr sagt, er hätte eine andere Liebe gefunden und sie solle ihn vergessen, weil er glaubt, dass es so besser ist für sie. Sie erfährt, dass Lan wollte, dass er ihr das gleiche von ihm sagt und dass es besser wäre, nie geboren zu sein, als einen von den beiden Männern zu lieben. Dann geht er. Nynaeve ist fassungslos über das, was Lan ihr hat ausrichten lassen. Moghedien neben ihr nennt Rand einen bemerkenswerten, aber sehr gefährlichen Mann. Nynaeve kann spüren, dass sie jetzt weniger Angst hat. Die Verlorene sagt, sie habe gut geholfen und ohne sie wäre alles nicht möglich gewesen. Nynaeve erkennt, dass die Gefühle in ihr Hoffnung sind, da Moghedien weiß, dass der A'dam verschwinden wird, wenn Nynaeve aufwacht. Sie lässt einen Becher erscheinen, den Moghedien trinken soll. Sie erklärt, dass es kein Gift ist, sondern Spaltwurzeltee, der sie tief schlafen lässt, ohne Tel'aran'rhiod berühren zu können. Moghedien sieht darin keine Gefahr und trinkt den Tee. Nynaeve beobachtet die Verlorene, die immer müder wird. Sie sagt, dass Moghedien wusste, dass Birgitte nicht tot ist, wer Faolain und wer Siuan ist. Sie sagt, dass sie all die Dinge nie in Tel'aran'rhiod erwähnt hat und dass sie sich bald in Salidar wiedersehen würden. Moghediens Augen verdrehen sich und sie kippt um und verschwindet. Rand al'Thor Rand schleicht durch die Gänge des Palastes in der wirklichen Welt, der viel weniger zerstört ist. Auf dem Platz draußen findet er Trollocs und Myrddraal und kämpfende Männer. Obwohl er mit diesem Anblick gerechnet hat, ist er vollkommen überrascht, als er Feuerbälle durch die Menge rasen sieht, die das Schattengezücht vernichten. Er versucht seine Hoffnung niederzuringen und beginnt, mit winzigen Baalsfeuer-Strahlen das Schattengezücht zu vernichten. Als die Trollocs merken, wie ihre Reihen sich merklich lichten und was sie tötet, fliehen sie angsterfüllt, und trampeln dabei sogar die Myrddraal nieder. Er mustert die kämpfenden Menschen - Aiel, Stadtbewohner und sogar einige der Rahvin ergebenen Wachen - doch er sucht nur ein bekanntes Gesicht. Als er Aviendha schließlich sieht, rennt er auf sie zu und ruft ihren Namen. Er sieht auch Mat und Asmodean, die wieder am Leben sind. Er denkt daran, dass Baalsfeuer Fäden aus dem Muster brennen kann und dass die Dinge, die ein so getöteter Mensch getan hat, dann nicht mehr geschehen sind. Aber es ist ihm egal, ob er mit dem Tod von Rahvin vielleicht das halbe Muster weg gebrannt hat, er ist einfach froh, dass seine Freunde noch leben. Mit Tränen im Gesicht schließt er Aviendha und Mat in die Arme und ist froh, dass sie noch leben. Doch als er den Zustand des Platzes vor sich sieht, verfliegt seine Freude. Es gibt viele tote Menschen und zu viele tote Töchter des Speers sind darunter, die er damit nicht retten konnte. Auch Pevin ist tot. * Pevin - von einem Trolloc-Speer durchbohrt * Tote Töchter des Speers, die mit Rand in Caemlyn waren ** Lamelle - ihr wurde die Kehle herausgerissen In seinem Kopf formt sich der Gedanke, dass er sich an dem freuen soll, was er retten konnte und nicht lange trauern darf um das, was verloren ist. Es ist nicht sein eigener Gedanke, aber er nimmt ihn an, um sich vor dem Wahnsinn zu bewahren. Aviendha fragt, wo er war, da er ganz plötzlich verschwunden war. Rand erklärt, dass er Rahvin töten musste und dass sie es gut sein lassen soll. Bael kommt und erklärt, dass die Trollocs und Myrddraal fliehen und dass die Stadtbewohner und Wachen gegen sie kämpfen. Rand sagt, sie sollen sie verfolgen und alle töten, damit sie nicht das Land unsicher machen. Er will auch, dass sie auf die Wachen acht geben, damit er später herausfinden kann, welche von ihnen Rahvins Männer waren. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Lews Therin Telamon * Aviendha * Asmodean * Mat Cauthon * Bael * Sulin In Tel'aran'rhiod * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moghedien * Rahvin Erwähnt * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Ilyena Therin Moerelle - als Ilyena Sonnenhaar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Gareth Bryne * Moiraine Damodred * Lanfear * Corin Ayellin * Nela Thane * Galad Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Lamelle * Pevin Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Garde der Königin * Schattenfreunde * Myrddraal - auch als Augenloser und Nachtläufer * Verlorene * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Trollocs - auch als Schattenverzerrte * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Clanhäuptling Erwähnt * Frauenzirkel * Schattenhunde * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aes Sedai Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor * Tel'aran'rhiod ** Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Tanchico Gegenstände * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * A'dam Pflanzen * Spaltwurzel Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Eis erschaffen ** Baalsfeuer ** Tor nach Tel'aran'rhiod ** Dämpfung Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor